No Room For Doubt
by solomongrumpy
Summary: Selina Black never thought the end of the world would be so good to her. Daryl Dixon/ OC


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Daryl Dixon or TWD, obviously. ALSO I would like to mention there are abuse triggers in my story. I would hate to unknowingly trigger someone so I'm going to try and give a warning before it happens. But yeah, enjoy, comment, subscribe :)

Oh, trigger warning for the very beginning of this chapter by the way.

 _Selina sat in her living room listening to her records and reading a book, like she did on any typical night. She was patiently waiting for her love to come home from work. She hummed lightly with the music, moving her foot along with the tune. The only way she could be more content in this moment is if her boyfriend were beside her, preferrably playing with her hair as they sat in silence listening to her vinyls. Suddenly the door clicked and swung open. She turned her head to see her tall, broading honey walk in, a scowl plastered on his face._

 _"Hey," she said quietly as the door slammed itself shut with a loud thud. He ignored her greeting and threw his jacket roughly on the table in the middle of the room. She put down her book and hesitated to speak for a moment, waiting for him to answer her._

 _"How was your day?" she prompted when he never did._

 _"The fuck ya think it was?" he replied coldly, rubbing his eyes, obviously frustrated. She was completely taken back by his harsh tone. He never spoke to her like that._

 _"Well, fine. Sorry I even asked," she mumbled picking up her book back up and rolling her eyes. He suddenly slammed his fists against the wall closest to him and made a bee line for where Selina was sitting on the couch. He stopped in front of her, glaring down at her, fists in a ball by his side. His stance was intimidating to say the least._

 _"Better watch yer damn mouth, woman," he almost growled at her in a low voice. "Today's not the day ya wanna be runnin' it."_

 _Selina was absoultely stunned at his words. Where the hell was this coming from? And why was he taking out whatever problem he had out on her? He had done that before but he had never been this nasty toward her._

 _"Excuse me?" she countered with anger and confusion leaking through her voice._

 _He just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and leaned against the counter. He opened it with more force than necessary and began to chug it. She tossed her book somewhere beside her, standing up and walking over to him._

 _"What is wrong with you?" she demanded crossing her arms over her chest. Even though she was upset over the way he was treating her, she was also concerned. What could have been so bad for him to act like this? "You're being a total jerk and-" she was cut off by the sound of the bottle hitting the wall behind her, breaking all over the floor. It happened so fast she didn't even see it happening. She flinced at the noise, backing away from her raging boyfriend._

 _He looked at her with such hatred as he started to walk closer to her. When he got close enough, he grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her into the wall behind her where he had just thrown his beer. His grip on her was so tight she knew she would bruise. For the first time in her life, she was terrified of the one person she truly trusted._

 _"Goddammit, ya got to be the most annoyin' bitch I've ever meet in my life! Yer useless ya know that? Yer totally worthless! You've been a pain in my ass since day one! All ya have done is waste my time!" he shouted in her face as she just stared at him with wide eyes, tears threatening to fall. He scoffed, "Pathetic. Just fuckin' pathetic. No wonder Corey beat the shit outta ya. Sure he done it so ya'd shut the hell up!" He shook her and hit her against the wall once more. "Ya stupid bitch!"_

 _The hurt and betryal were written all over her face, the tears finally falling. How could he? He shook his head and looked at her with what could only be described as disgust. His jaw clentched as he pulled his arm back to hit her. She instinctively squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact._

 _After a moment though, nothing happened. Selina slowly opened her eyes to look at him. Her eyes went wide again when they finally focused enough. He was no longer the same person. If person was even the word to use. She stood in bewilderment, taking in his new features. His skin had turned grey in color, pieces of his face missing and the flesh was rotting. In her dismay, she didn't have time to react to him slowly moving his head to her neck. The only thing she could do was scream as he took a bite from his target, ripping her flesh apart._

Selina shot up from her sleeping position, covered in cold sweat, panting heavily. She frantically grabbed at her neck to inpect the bite. Nothing. No bite. Not even a scratch. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in her tiny, wooden room, the sun shining brightly through the window. She sighed in relief. It had just been a dream. Just a dream. She shook her head in annoyance. She had nightmares like that pretty often but it had been the first time in a long time _he_ had been in one. She let out a slight laugh at the irony of her completely distourted dream. She had to sit and wonder if turning into one of those things had actaully become his fate. She rolled her eyes at herself, pushing the thoughts of him out of her mind as she had so many times before. She kicked the covers off herself and began to get ready for the long day ahead.

She slipped on her boots and put her knives and guns in their proper homes on her person. She sighed to herself one last time before pushing herself out of the room and downstairs. The first face she sees was of course her friend Maggie Greene's, up bright and early as per usual. She was sitting at the dining room table, filling in a crossword workbook.

"Morin'," Maggie greeted her as Selina sat down across from her. "You want some breakfast?"

"No, I think I'll pass on that this morning, thanks," she said, stretching.

"Another nightmare?" Maggie asked quietly with her brow raised. Even in the short amount of time they had spent together, Maggie already knew Selina too well. She simply gave her a nod.

Maggie frowned. "Wanna talk about it?"

Selina sighed loudly. "He was in it this time."

"Wow. It's been awhile since you've had one of those. What happened this time?" she inquired.

"We were back home, in our house. He was angry about something and attacked me. He said the most awful things." She shook her head at the thought. "Things Corey would say to me, things I'm sure he would never say. Or do for that matter. And then he turned into a walker."

"Well, that's a new one," Maggie said. Selina just nodded. "I wish there was something we could do to help you with your night terrors."

Everyone in the Greene house knew about them. She used to have them almost every night when she first arrived on their farm. She would sceam in her sleep, waking everyone in the house up to run and try and help her from whatever was happening. Their worst fear of course being a walker. As she became more comfortable on the farm, the less they happened. Selina had started having night terrors when she was about 20, well before the apocalyspe. It wasn't something she wasn't used to.

"I'm going to go check on the horses," Selina said, jumping up from her seat so she wouldn't have to continue the conversation.

She walked outside into the bright Georgia sun. She put her arm up to her face to shield her eyes from the glaring rays, making her way to the stable. When she reached it, she wasn't surprised to see Otis already inside, brushing one of the large creatures.

She laughed lightly and cocked an eyebrow at the older man. "You ever sleep in, Oats?" A nickname she had given him when she caught him eating some of the horse's oats while feeding them.

He cracked a smile at her. "Do you ever not?"

"Touche," she shrugged, grabbing another brush and starting grooming the other horse.

"I'm about to go hunting in a bit, want to tag along?" Otis asked after a few moments of silence.

Selina nodded eagerly while continuing to brush the horse. Otis gave her an approving nod. She was forever grateful to the Greene's for letting her stay in their safe haven but she couldn't stand feeling cooped up all the time. She needed room to breath and places to run. The forest had always been that place for her, even before the end of the world.

"Well," Otis continued, putting the brush he was using back in its orginal place and turning to leave. "Meet me on the porch in fifteen and we'll head out."

"I'll be there," she replied. This day had already started to look up.

She went on with her daily chores around the stable that Otis hadn't already tended to. Finally, finishing up just in time, she leaves the stable and heads for the porch, her two trusty pistols hitting her hips as she did. When she got into view, she saw Otis waiting for her, shotgun in hand. When she reached him, they started walking toward the forest, Selina with a skip in her step.

She couldn't help but feel giddy being back in her element. It had been too long. Hershel had become wary about her going hunting or just going for walk in the forest by herself seeing as she would usually disappear for a few days a time when she did.

She and Otis had been tracking a deer for a couple miles now and they were getting closer to the kill. That deer was about to be the best meal they've had in a while. They were a good couple of yards away from each other to try and cover more ground. Suddenly, she heard the older man come to a complete stop. He raised his gun to something in front of him. Whether it was a walker or the deer she wasn't sure. There were thick bushes blocking her line of vision. She made her way over to her hunting companion as quietly as she could manage. But something along the way caught her eye, forcing her stop. She could finally see what he could. He had found the deer and... people? Selina blinked hard a few times just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. They were definitely there. A small boy and two men. What were they doing this close to the farm? She watched them for a minute, seeing the boy move closer to the deer. She wasn't sure what to do. Past experiances had taught her to avoid other surviours if at all possible.

 _BANG._

She heard the all too familiar sound of a gun go off. It was Otis. He had shot the deer. And the child.


End file.
